Sweet Merlin's Alien invasion!
by miss.Valentin
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in the middle of battle once more, but this time it's in New York and the International Statute of Secrecy is on the line! Is the world ready ready for Magic, aliens and gods on top of superheroes ? Hermione fanfic, definitely romance! pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger finds herself in the middle of battle once more, but this time it's in New York and the International Statute of Secrecy is on the line! Is the world ready ready for Magic, aliens and gods on top of superheroes ? Hermione fanfic, definitely romance! pairing undecided.

Sweet Merlin's Alien invasion!

Chapter 1.

The Department of Mysteries is, unsurprisingly, pretty damn mysterious: a top-secret Ministry of Magic department dedicated to the queries of creation, to the study of life, magic, death and all those really big questions that nobody thinks about till Half way through a bottle of old Ogden's .

What most people didn't realise, it was also the department responsible for when the really bad things happened! we're not talking dark lord bad, no that's the Auror department, but some powerful drunken idiot deciding to Accio The moon sending it slowly hurtling towards the Earth at 100mph (and nobody nothing for 3 days because of the Long bank holiday weekend ), that would've eventually ended in destruction of the human race in a fiery planet collision, that's when the Department of Mysteries steps in.

So when Junior Unspeakable Hermione Granger bracelet began to glow during a romantic dinner with her boyfriend Ron Weasley . She knew she had five minutes until the portkey charm on her bracelet would activate sending her into the bowels of the ministry, just enough time to slip into the ladies loo put on her hooded blue cloak and hope Ron wouldn't be too angry when she didn't come back.

…...

Tony Stark first noticed something strange during the Alien invasion of New York ( apart from the alien invasion of course) was when flying down a side street off Stark tower being chased by a Chitauri Battleship. He knew the street ended in a dead end and was getting ready to stand his ground when turning the corner he saw that the street didn't end at all but continuing down a couple more blocks before hitting Times Square. Making a mental note to fix J.A.R.V.I.S GPS maps later he shot at the Chitauri ship and failed to notice the civilians disappearing into thin air below him.

Hawkeye notice something strange when taking cover in a random shop opened the door to find it full of owls, closing the door he went back to fight the Aliens thinking loki sceptre was still fucking with his brain.

Steve was fighting on the ground when a group of people in strange clothes poured out of the billing behind him, he just had time to wander at the pointed hats before turning back to face the enemy.

Romanova was climbing up towards the portal's power source, when below her out of the corner of her eye she saw a large Chitauri ship smash into the Woolworth Building. Red and green sparks shooting out of the hole as she continued to climb higher. If she was still looking down she would of seen a shimmering in the air as the wards hiding the wizarding world fell.

Thor was flying through the air using Mjölnir, when on his right a man wearing a cowboy hat and riding a broomstick flew up beside him slaying the Chitauri in front of them with a blast of light . Thor nodded to the magic user in thanks speeding back into battle not realising that was Anything strange at all! the crowds below did notice however.

Hulk was smashing the puny god !

…...

After arriving at The Ministry of Magic Hermione was shocked to find a hundred or so unspeakables huddle around a large viewing mirror in the centre of the Department of Mysteries conference room.

The woman shown in the mirror was wearing the light blue starry robes of the MACUSA unspeakables division, the room behind her seem to be shaking as she spoke to the crowd in a Panic .

" calling all Department of Mysteries headquartered world wide, repeat we have a level five situation, calling in protocol 3 of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. All New York concealment wards are down… I repeat all wards are down! MACUSA is under attack ! Civilians are being evacuated as Auror's try and Secure the building . If impossible to secure MACUSA we will proceed with self destruct orders in 23 minutes! Goblin's forces are attempting to defend Gringotts, no-mage repelling charms are failing …. Initiating Wizarding world wide lockdown. Calling for assistance from all Mysteries Departments… this is not a drill… Alweeee" .

Hermione jumped as the mirror cracked going dark as the woman was cut off .

" Granger " called her head of department over the noise " I want you to take the Time management division, out to the central South of the city, Assess the area report back… don't give me lip Alcott I know she's a Junior but she's got the most Battlefield experience in your division…. I want to know what in merlin's saggy left testicle is going on ! Assist with damage control if possible and report back I wasn't your groups portkey out of here in 10 minutes….. Philips you and tangible thought division will Head North "

Hermione turning away from her boss she focused on her five work colleagues, transforming her dress into black jeans it would have to do for now there simply wasn't time the fate of the Statute of Secrecy was at stake!

" ok everyone I'll set the portkey to arrive in a little park just off Stark tower behind Gringotts , keep close it's a muggle neighborhoods ! we don't know what's going on! Stay in eyesight constant vigilance … everyone take ahold of this… got it? ok hold on and cover."

As the swirling feeling subsided Hermione looked up to the New York sky blinking she realized …." Sweet merlin's beard it's an Alien invasion!"

.

.

.

.

So what does everyone think? I've had this idea floating around for some time, please leave a review and tell me what you think ! I'm thinking of making this a short story but if people like it I will extend as I have lots of time off at the moment to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was in chaos witches and wizards were openly firing spells in the street trying to protect their homes and business from attack. Some taking to the sky on broomsticks others apparitiing up and down the streets trying to evacuate

Pets and belongings too big to fit through the floo network. Hermione watched as a painted portrait, tucked under an arm screamed insults at the invading army as it's owner rushed past. across the street a flock of escaped imported Cornish pixies looked to be setting up a nest in a blue post box, as a wizarding family riding a Magic carpet flew past firing curses as they went. Hermione watched as a Conjunctivitis Curse hit one of the invading creatures In the eyes causing it to crash Right in front of a news crew.

' well the Kneazle was definitely out of the bag now' though Hermione. It looked like the Muggle's had decided that if something wasn't actively trying to kill them to ignore it for now , merlin knows how long that would last! provided that the Aliens didn't win and enslave Earth!

Hermione could see on her right the Stark building, with a blue light shining Upwards connecting it to a rip in space. The red cloaked figures Of the Chinese Unspeakable seem to be ascending on the problem with air support from the Canary yellow Australians Hovering on brooms providing cover. She was about to turn her attention towards the Gringotts goblins setting up ranks outside the bank on the opposite side of the street , When she spotted what looked like a troll through a hole in the wall of Stark Tower.

" all right everyone here's the plan", Hermione said Pointing to Shannon Spleen a middle aged witch in her group .

" Shannon I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the Goblins, if things that escalate I want you to send me a Patronus. You know the spell? " she waited for a node before continuing . " the rest of us are going to head up this building here and contain the troll before it knocks out one of the support beams and brings the building down, no apparitiing out of eye sight…. we don't know what we're hearing into , ok let's head up."

…...

Natalia had just Reached the roof when she spotted the red hooded Figures Heading towards Tesseract .

" Romanova reposing" she whispered into her communicator " we have A possible threat heading for the Tesseract requesting back up , approximately 20 humanoid opponents In Red uniform …. Possibly East Asia? "

" any one got eyes on them?" Steven reported.

" I'm seeing but not believing!" Tony called out, " anyone else going to point out the people on broomsticks Flying about Wearing Yellow bedsheets? Or did I get hit in the head too hard By Reindeer Games and I'm now seeing freaking strange tweety birds… should I be looking out for a giant ' Puddy Tat'?"

" my friend I do not know of this ' Puddy Tat'" Thors Voice boomed. " but I believe the sorcerers of your world Have Joined us in Battle against the Chitauri , it would be best to treat them as allies!"

The line went quiet at Thor's worlds before Clint spoke,

" there are more Magic Asgardian bastards here on Earth!?"

" no they are Midgard sorcerers."

" Thor , Earth doesn't have sorcerers ." A tired Steve Spoke.

" but of course Midgard does," Thor laughed " now is not the time to joke Captain."

" Point Break is right we don't have time to deal with his delusions right now, what ever is going on we have bigger problems heading are way. Black widow what are the men in red doing now? Because I have a great big fat man heading straight for me !"

" a fat man?"

" bomb, Steven.. Stark, got a nuclear bomb hading his way. They have Just Reached The Tesseract and seem to be waving some sort of stick at it… oh it's gone out …. They've closed the portal! "

" looks like the Chitauri are falling out off the sky as well …. Team I think we've done it!"

" hold off on the fireworks captain America, we've still got a big fat bomb heading straight for the centres New York with no place to put it ! I'm heading in …. I'll try and Direct it straight up into space… but the fallout is going to be bad people!"

With that Iron Man raced towards the bomb, catching it Trying to tilt it upwards, when one of the people on brooms flew over to him.

" G'day mate looks like you got a bit of a fair dinkum problem , do you want me to give you a hand before I Shoot through?"

" Jarvis Translate."

" sir speech translates as ' hello looks like you have a real problem, would you like me to help with that before I go?'

" yes …. What ever before it blows up in my face, literally!"

" don't worry I got this Sused."

With that the Australian unspeakable waved his wand and tuned the bomb in iron man hands into a pile of flowers Which started to fall towards the ground, as he flew off disappearing with a pop .

" Thor" Tony spoke Stunned, " I think me and you need to have a little chat about a couple of things you forgot to tell us about …. Like Magic people!"

" of course man of iron, but first we must Capture my brother before he escapes."

" don't worry about the that I left him with the big green guy… what possibly could go wrong?"

Hi everyone, sorry for taking sooooo long to update! Unforeseen life event and all that ! I do however promise the next chapter by the weekend at the latest! With Hermione finally meeting the Avengers! Also what do you think about the Avengers being usurped by Magic?

I'm also looking for any great ideas for Tony Stark's 'nicknames' to give Hermione or witches/wizards in general.

Please leave any ideas the Reviews or P.M me.

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
